Friends with the Freaks
by roar of the fire dragon
Summary: Sam asks what the Cirque du Freak is like and Evra and Darren answer with a song. Songfic. Sad ending, so if you don't like them DON'T READ! I rated it T because of some details.


"Cirque dans la rue" by Plain White T's.

I heard this song an instantly thought of the Cirque du Freak, so of course I had to make a songfic for it (which I've never done, so please comment!) and I think I did pretty well as my fanfics go.

* * *

"Hey, Hey, Darren!"

I turn my head and see Sam running towards me, a grin plastered on his round face. He waves his hand wildly to get my attention. A smile appears on my face at the sight of one of my few friends that isn't a freak. Not that the freaks of the Cirque aren't great, it's just… Sometimes I need something to remind me that I was human and still am.

"Hi, Sam."

He screeches to a stop next to me and stoops over, gasping, and tries to catch his breath. He holds up his hand to tell me to wait a second, and it's not long before his head whips upward to look at me.

"So hey! What's the Cirque du Freak like?" Sam's eyes are filled with wonder, "I haven't been able to get a ticket yet." He bounces back and forth on his feet.

"And good thing, too. The Cirque is dangerous for a kid like you."

Evra appears over my shoulder with his snake wrapped around his neck and body. Sam's eyes grow wide with excitement, and he tentatively reaches out a hand to stroke the snake.

"Go ahead." Evra nods his head, encouraging Sam, "She's asleep right now, so she won't bite."

Sam withdraws his hand a bit before extending it all the way to stroke Evra's snake. He shudders and removes his hand to brush it on his pants. We stare at him in amusement as he holds up his hand to show that snake scales and slime rubbed off onto his hand.

"So, so, why's the Cirque so dangerous?" Sam questions, bouncing once again.

He wants to know everything about the Cirque du Freak, he even wants to join. Evra and I have been reluctant to allow him to. It's a place of freaks, for freaks, such as Evra and me, not for weak humans, such as Sam. We've been putting off asking Mr. Tall to let Sam join for that reason.

"Darren? Evra?"

I look back at Sam and he tilts his head to the side, confused why we're not answering.

"Well…" I start, "It's… it's like…"

I move my hands in nonsense motions while trying to figure out what to say. Sam watches them move, not getting anything out of it. Evra sees me faltering and takes over to explain. He thinks before his eyes brighten.

"It's like this, Sam." Evra nods at me, "Join in whenever, Darren."

Not sure what he means, I watch as Evra opens his mouth and breaks out into song.

"Take me to the big show,

Take me anywhere but here,

Put me in the front row,

Make my problems disappear."

My eyes widen as I realize Evra's hit the nail on the head on what the Cirque is about. I tap my foot to the beat and prepare to join in and sing along with him.

"Trapeze high wires,  
without a safety net  
for the present admission,  
I wanna witness life or death."

Sam's eyes grow even wider at the life or death line. I'm guessing it was only games until now.

"All the pretty girls get cut in half while the sad clowns make us laugh.

I wanna make friends with the friends with the freaks,  
I wanna throw it down with the clowns that I meet,  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street."

Sam laughs and claps his hands to the beat and hums along to the tune.

"Invite all the carnies  
and the crazy acrobats  
and bearded ladies  
and the fire breathers  
all the freaks  
just like me."

Sam's smile begins to fade as he gets the point; that he's human and we're not.

"Are you ready to risk it all,  
and be a human cannon ball?  
Sharpen up those knives and throw em'  
at the fool against the wall,  
we're all against that wall."

Sam's smile is almost gone now.

"I wanna make friends with the friends with the freaks,  
I wanna throw it down with the clowns that I meet,  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street

Invite all the carnies  
And the crazy acrobats  
And bearded ladies  
And the fire breathers  
All the freaks  
Just like me.

Ladies and Gentlemen,  
Boys and girls,  
Come one, come all  
To the Cirque du Freak!  
Check your troubles at the door,  
you don't need em anymore!  
Leave reality outside,  
and come along for the ride,  
but just remember:  
While you're watching us,  
do the things that we do,  
we're watching you!

All the pretty girls get cut in half while the sad clowns make us laugh.  
All the pretty girls get cut in half while the sad clowns make us laugh.

I wanna make friends with the friends with the freaks,  
I wanna throw it down with the clowns that I meet,  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street

Invite all the carnies  
And the crazy acrobats  
And bearded ladies  
And the fire breathers  
All the freaks  
Just like me...

Just like me."

Sam's smile is completely gone now and he's looking wary as it finally sinks in that we're not human at all. There's no place for him at the Cirque.

"I wanna have a party in the middle of the street  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street  
I wanna have a party in the middle of the street

Invite all the carnies  
And the crazy acrobats  
And bearded ladies  
And the fire breathers  
All the freaks  
Just like me.

All the pretty girls get cut in half while the sad clowns make us laugh."

Evra and I finish and we have twin grins on our faces as our singing voices still ring in our ears clear and true. Sam looks at us and tries to act brave, but his eyes give him away; they're filled with fright.

"Do you get it now?" Evra stand in front of Sam now, towering above to seem menacing, "The Cirque is not a place for someone like you. Now leave and don't come back."

Sam takes a slow step back before spinning around and bolting away. I can't hide the pain in my heart as I see my friend run away from us in fright. Evra pats my shoulder comforting me, and we walk back to the Cirque together. Not bothering to hold the tears back.

* * *

The blackness starts to recede from my eyes and I can hear a faint crunching from behind me. The shape of the wolfman is outlined by the light of the moon.

_He's found something to eat…?_

I shake the dizziness from my head and sit up. I take a closer look at the poor animal the wolfman has caught. The shape of the animal confuses me and I squint to peer at it.

_Wait… That's no animal!_

The shape of the body is human and the oxygen in my lungs just disappears.

"SAM!"

The wolfman doesn't react to my scream of horror, or maybe he didn't even hear me, and continues to eat Sam's organs. I scramble to my feet and rush at the wolfman, determined to save Sam. I'm not going to let him die!

The wolfman's ears twitch and he turns to face me revealing his blood stained muzzle. I prepare to attack, but the wolfman moves with astonishing speed to knock me away, and before I can get back on my feet, a flash of orange streaks by me.

Mr. Crespley promptly rips Sam out of the wolfman's arms and knocks him out with his sleeping gas. Mr. Tall appears and drags the wolfman away to lock him back up in his cage. I crawl to where Sam's body lays. I let out a sob as I see his eyes staring at me, unseeing. His mangled body bleeds on the ground showing no sign of stopping anytime soon. I place my hands over the gaping hole in his stomach and apply pressure.

"Please, Sam… Please don't die."

Two strong hands pry mine off Sam's body and pull me off the ground.

"He's dying, Darren, there's nothing you can do."

I whirl on Mr. Crespley to snarl into is face, "No! I won't let him! I'll save him!"

He shakes me hard and growls back, "You can't save his life, Darren, he's gone! There's only one thing you can do now! Drink his life blood. Quickly, before he dies."

I gape at Mr. Crespley, "How… how can you ask me to do that?!" I'm horrified by the vampire in front of me.

"By drinking his blood you take in his soul, and so then he'll live on inside you."

"But-"

"Quickly, Darren, he's fading!"

My gaze switches to Sam and I see his breathing has slowed and almost stopped. I crouch down next to him and whisper into his ear, "I'm so sorry…" and then I begin to drink the blood that's left in his body. I feel my lost strength fill me up again, making me stronger, and it sickens me. Why is the only way to survive to drink the blood of someone else?

When I've finished feeding I close Sam's eyes. I stand up and try to brush the dirt off my knees, but I can't; the blood has dried it one to my pants. I avert my eyes and look back at Sam's body. A solitary tear makes a track down my cheek and is followed by countless more.

"We said life or death, Sam. Why didn't you listen to us?"

* * *

Sorry for the sad ending... I cried too... T-T Oh, Sam...


End file.
